2021 Pacific typhoon season (Sandy156)
The 2021 Pacific typhoon season was a slightly above average season that produced a total of 27 named storms and 17 typhoons. It was an event in the annual cycle of tropical cyclone formation, in which tropical cyclones form in the western Pacific Ocean. The season ran throughout 2021, though most tropical cyclones typically develop between May and October. The scope of this article is limited to the Pacific Ocean to the north of the equator between 100°E and the 180th meridian. Within the northwestern Pacific Ocean, there are two separate agencies that assign names to tropical cyclones, which often results in a storm having two names. The Japan Meteorological Agency (JMA) will name a tropical cyclone should it be judged to have 10-minute sustained wind speeds of at least 65 km/h (40 mph) anywhere in the basin, whilst the Philippine Atmospheric, Geophysical and Astronomical Services Administration (PAGASA) assigns names to tropical cyclones which move into or form as tropical depressions in their area of responsibility, located between 115°E and 135°E and between 5°N and 25°N, regardless of whether or not the tropical cyclone has already been given a name by the JMA. Tropical depressions monitored by the United States' Joint Typhoon Warning Center (JTWC) are given a number with a "W" suffix. Season summary ImageSize = width:790 height:270 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2021 till:01/01/2022 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/02/2021 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤62_km/h_(≤39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63–88_km/h_(39–54_mph) id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_89–117_km/h_(55–73_mph) id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_=_≥118_km/h_(≥74_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:09/01/2021 till:13/01/2021 color:TD text:01W from:21/01/2021 till:02/02/2021 color:TY text:Dujuan from:12/04/2021 till:19/04/2021 color:TS text:Surigae from:03/05/2021 till:15/05/2021 color:TY text:Choi-wan from:13/05/2021 till:29/05/2021 color:TY text:Koguma from:09/06/2021 till:12/06/2021 color:TD text:06W from:19/06/2021 till:30/06/2021 color:ST text:Champi from:27/06/2021 till:04/07/2021 color:TS text:In-fa from:02/07/2021 till:06/07/2021 color:TD text:09W from:05/07/2021 till:17/07/2021 color:TY text:Cempaka from:10/07/2021 till:16/07/2021 color:TS text:Nepartak barset:break from:19/07/2021 till:28/07/2021 color:TY text:Lupit from:22/07/2021 till:04/08/2021 color:TY text:Mirinae from:26/07/2021 till:09/08/2021 color:TY text:Nida from:02/08/2021 till:15/08/2021 color:TY text:Omais from:12/08/2021 till:15/08/2021 color:TD text:16W from:16/08/2021 till:29/08/2021 color:ST text:Conson from:18/08/2021 till:20/08/2021 color:TD text:18W from:25/08/2021 till:02/09/2021 color:TY text:Chanthu from:26/08/2021 till:31/08/2021 color:TS text:Dianmu from:04/09/2021 till:20/09/2021 color:TY text:Mindulle from:08/09/2021 till:13/09/2021 color:TS text:Lionrock barset:break from:11/09/2021 till:23/09/2021 color:TY text:Kompasu from:19/09/2021 till:06/10/2021 color:TY text:Namtheun from:25/09/2021 till:30/09/2021 color:TD text:25W from:05/10/2021 till:18/10/2021 color:TY text:Malou from:08/10/2021 till:20/10/2021 color:TY text:Nyatoh from:15/10/2021 till:23/10/2021 color:ST text:Rai from:20/10/2021 till:27/10/2021 color:ST text:Malakas from:29/10/2021 till:08/11/2021 color:TY text:Megi from:12/11/2021 till:18/11/2021 color:TS text:Chaba from:14/11/2021 till:23/11/2021 color:ST text:Aere from:28/11/2021 till:09/12/2021 color:ST text:Songda barset:break from:10/12/2021 till:22/12/2021 color:TY text:Trases barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2021 till:01/02/2021 text:January from:01/02/2021 till:01/03/2021 text:February from:01/03/2021 till:01/04/2021 text:March from:01/04/2021 till:01/05/2021 text:April from:01/05/2021 till:01/06/2021 text:May from:01/06/2021 till:01/07/2021 text:June from:01/07/2021 till:01/08/2021 text:July from:01/08/2021 till:01/09/2021 text:August from:01/09/2021 till:01/10/2021 text:September from:01/10/2021 till:01/11/2021 text:October from:01/11/2021 till:01/12/2021 text:November from:01/12/2021 till:01/01/2022 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems Tropical Depression 01W Typhoon Dujuan (Amang) Tropical Storm Surigae Typhoon Choi-wan (Bising) Typhoon Koguma Tropical Depression 06W (Crising) Severe Tropical Storm Champi (Dante) Tropical Storm In-fa Tropical Depression 09W (Emong) Typhoon Cempaka (Fabian) Tropical Storm Nepartak Typhoon Lupit (Gorio) Typhoon Mirinae Typhoon Nida (Huaning) Typhoon Omais (Isang) Category:Pacific typhoon seasons Category:Above-average seasons Category:Slightly Above Average Category:2021 Pacific typhoon season Category:Sandy156’s creations